Stop Being a Wuss, Takumi
by vivelatinarv
Summary: Takumi has a crush on Camilla. Leo thinks it's hilarious af (modern au)


**AN: Absolutely, definitely not crack. Praise the wonders of high school boys and puberty.**

* * *

No. No no no, he wasn't, he definitely wasn't.

He absolutely was not crushing on his best friend's older sister.

I mean, that would be weird! Camilla was still in university and Takumi hadn't even finished high school.

Camilla though, she was just _so pretty._ Takumi couldn't handle how pretty she was, and though he hadn't known her before she was now the main object of his attention. She occupied his thoughts, made his heart soar with every smile, everything she said, and eventually Takumi realized that he'd fallen _hard._

He should've expected Leo to laugh his ass off.

Takumi watched unamused as his best friend howled with laughter in his chair, head thrown back, arms wrapped tight around his chest. Takumi didn't even bother catching him when Leo, so lost in hysterics, lost balance and fell off the chair. He crashed hard on the floor but instead of groaning in pain he continued laughing. Leo stared at Takumi with wide eyes, placed a hand vertically to the side of his mouth and screeched.

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MY BIG SISTER!"

"Leo."

"YOU DIG MY BIG SISTER!"

"Leo, what the absolute _fuck_."

"Oh my gosh, Takumi. That-" Leo took a deep breathe, trying to hold himself back from laughter. "That's funny."

Takumi glared at Leo.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry! I'll stop laughing." Leo looked at Takumi with a really cheesy grin on his face. He looked as if he would burst out laughing again at any second.

Leo's face was always stupid, but Takumi noted just how unfathomably stupid it was in that moment.

"Done laughing yet?" Takumi asked.

Leo pulled himself up from the floor and set his chair upright. "Yes, I'm done."

"Good."

Leo sat down on the chair. Shifting it slightly, he turned to face Takumi. "So. You have a crush on Camilla."

Takumi blushed. "...Yes."

Leo propped his elbow on top of the study table. He leaned forward and leaned his cheek atop his fist.

"I must say, I didn't expect _you'd_ be into those kinds of girls," Leo said amused.

The blush on Takumi's face darkened.

Leo smirked. "She's very attractive. I can see why you and a lot of other people like her. Now that I think about it, I've noticed you sneaking glances at her when she's not looking." Leo paused, smirk still intact. "You like checking her out don't you."

"Leo..!" Takumi covered his face with his hands.

"You are so fun to tease, you know that?"

Takumi brought his hands down from his face and placed them on his lap. He looked down, avoiding Leo''s gaze. "Yes, I know. You've told me that about a million times. I'm hilarious, I know, and it's hilarious to think I even have a chance with her and I know you're just going to sit there and laugh at me."

Leo stayed silent for a moment, his smirk changing to a light smile. He looked almost sympathetic. "Oh come on, I don't think you're that hopeless."

"Not _that_ hopeless _._ " Takumi lowered his head.

Leo placed a hand on Takumi's shoulder.

"Now, don't be so negative. I really don't think your chances are that low. I mean, you never know. Think about it. She doesn't have a boyfriend, and hasn't had one in years. There's a lot of guys who like her, and yet she never pays them any mind. Out of all of them, it's you who spends the most time with her what with how often you visit our house."

"But all of the times I visited were for you! She just knows me as your friend and, and it'd be weird for her to consider me! I mean, she's in uni and I'm still in high school, I-" Takumi leaned forward, placing his face in his hands again. "I don't stand a chance and you know it."

Leo slapped his shoulder lightly. "Oh stop that. You won't have any chance with that kind of attitude. Just try confessing to her. It can't turn out that badly, can it?"

"Yes, it can."

"Takumi, don't be a wuss."

"Ugh, Leo!" Takumi looked at the blonde. "Fine! I'll try confessing to her, but if it goes badly then that's your fault!"

Leo smiled. "Good." He stood up and patted Takumi's shoulder twice encouragingly.

The door bell ringed.

"That's probably Xander," Leo said, frowning. He leaned over to pick his bag off the ground.

"Aw. Oh well, I'll get the door." Takumi exited his room and made his way down the stairs and all the way to the front door. He pulled open the blinds to check who was behind the door.

His heart stopped. It was Camilla.

Camilla's eyes grew wide in surprise when she saw him. She smiled and waved.

His heart thumping, Takumi unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hello Takumi," Camilla said, smiling softly at him.

"H-hey."

"Xander has to work overtime today, so I've come to pick up Leo in his place," Camilla said. Smile still in place, she stared at Takumi.

"...What are you staring at?" Takumi asked, staring back unconsciously. His gaze shifted to where a neatly cut cluster of bangs blocked her left eye, and further on to where her long, lilac hair trailed down her shoulder in beautiful curls. _It looks so soft._

Wait, what?

"You, of course! Hasn't anyone ever told you how cute you are?"

Takumi's eyes widened.

"N-no, no one's ever- I'm not cute!" Takumi yelled.

"Aww, he denies! How adorable!"

Takumi felt her arms wrap around his head and pull him tight. He yelped and clenched his eyes shut, only to land on something soft.

 _Huh?_

Takumi opened his eyes. _Is that...skin?_ He looked down and saw two mounds, a line dipping down between-

Takumi's face burned.

"Wah?!" Takumi flailed his arms. "Let go..!"

"Ahh, you're so cute!"

"Mmph!" Takumi cried out, only for his voice to be muffled as she held him tight against her bosom. He gripped at her arms in an attempt to pull her off, bur her grip was impossibly tight.

After a while of struggling, Takumi finally managed to raise his face enough to look her in the eye. He glared at her, opened his mouth and shouted.

"GET ME OFF YOUR BREASTS, WOMAN!"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Takumi flinched. He turned his head enough to see Leo walking down the staircase.

Camilla looked up at Leo. "Oh no, you're not interrupting anything. But baby brother!" She released Takumi's head from her grip. She turned Takumi slightly so Leo could see, and pinched his cheeks.

"Isn't your friend just the _cutest_ thing!" Camilla cooed as she wiggled Takumi's cheeks with her fingers.

Leo smirked as Takumi clenched his eyes closed.

"Sister, I'm not your babybrother," Leo said. "But yes, he is quite adorable. And quite fun to tease if I may add."

Takumi opened his eyes slightly and glared at Leo. He clenched them tight again when he felt Camilla poking one of his cheeks.

"Oh, Leo. You're so cruel." Camilla pulled her hands away from Takumi's face. "Well, I think it's about time for us to be heading home. You'll be visiting us soon, right Takumi?"

Takumi was staring off into space.

"Takumi?" Camilla called again.

"Eh?!" Takumi sputtered.

"I asked if you'll be visiting us soon."

"U-um, yeah. Leo and I still have a project to do so..."

Camilla smiled. She patted Takumi's head.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Takumi watched as Camilla waved goodbye and headed out the door.

Once she was out, Leo walked up to Takumi and whispered into his ear.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you."

"Leo!"

Leo chuckled a bit before pulling Takumi in for a small embrace.

"I'll be seeing you," Leo said, patting his back.

"Y-yeah."

As Takumi watched Leo and Camilla walk away, he just couldn't help that aching feeling in his chest.

Locking the door, Takumi leaned back against it and clenched his eyes shut.


End file.
